Darkness Falls
by spooksfan08
Summary: Little Moira knows something is coming. Merlin can sense it too. What will the darkness bring? Is it too late to stop it or can Gwen/Arthur and the others save Camelot from the darkness before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Merlin. All owned by BBC TV. Apart from little Moira. No copyright infringement intended nor should be inferred.**

**Darkness Falls.**

Moira sat in the window staring out at the dark. It was darker than she had ever known. The night sky seemed to be robbed of it's stars. There was no Moon to light the way of the traveller out too late and no way she could see that anyone would want to be out.

"Moira." Gwen leant in the doorway of her chambers. "You should be asleep."

"I know."

"Then why aren't you?" Gwen smiled. Her young charge was wise beyond her years and had seen more than many of the adults had.

"The sky."

"The sky?"

"Yes." Moira nodded.

"It's dark." Gwen nodded. The little girl rolled her eyes but still didn't look at Gwen.

"I know."

"Sweetheart, its always dark in the night." Gwen rested her hands on the little girl's shoulders.

"I know that!" Moira snapped. "But look, it's too dark. There are no clouds but the stars have gone."

Gwen peered over her shoulder and gazed out at the courtyard. The place was empty, not a soul was around. No one was leaving the tavern and there was no sign of Gaius, who was always in the doorway of his chambers looking for Merlin or Gwaine as they came home. She had no idea how long Gwaine had been staying with Merlin and Gaius but after recent events she was relieved the old court physician had someone else to keep an eye on him.

"Moira, you need to go to bed." Gwen ushered the young girl away from the window towards the bed in the corner of the room. Gwen smiled as Moira groaned. She wasn't ready to go to bed. Not when something was about to happen. She could fell it in her bones. With one last look towards the window she climbed into bed. Her eyes almost closed before her head hit the pillow.

#######################

Gaius hunched over the cauldron on the stove. His latest potion and politice taking longer than expected. Glaring at the bubbling liquid he muttered under his breath.

"What's up?" Merlin bit into an apple before sitting at the old oak table.

"What's what?"

"Gaius." Merlin sighed. "What is wrong?"

"This!" Gaius shook his head. "It is yellow when it should be green. Where did you get those mushrooms from?"

"Er, the forest. Like you asked?" He chewed his apple. "Have you seen Gwaine?"

"No, but then the ale house is open for another hour I should say."

"He's not so bad." Merlin smiled. "Can you feel it? It's something in the air tonight."

"It is cold and it is dark. Merlin, that is what is in the air tonight."

"Yeah." Merlin nodded. "Yeah."

#######################

"My brother is to be the King of Camelot." Morgana huffed. The witch in the corner smiled, her long blonde hair falling across her scared face.

"Uther is still on the throne."

"I know." Morgana huffed in frustration once more. Morguse raised an eyebrow.

"I wish you would listen to me. You hate Uther. As do I."

"Yes."

"While he is King then neither you nor Arthur will become the monarch."

"I am aware of that." Morgana slumped in a chair opposite her sister. Morguse held her gaze.

"And I told you once to be patient. Darkness is on the horizon sister. Darkness will be our alley."

####################

A/N Worth going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Merlin. Only had one review to the last chapter. Hope you like this. More Arwen as asked.**

Dark Sky

Gwen yawned and stretched. It was still too early to get up but she felt as though she had slept for hours. There was no sign of Moira but she knew it was not unheard of for the seven year old to stay in bed for as long as she was able to. Sighing heavily she rolled out of bed wondering what Arthur would be doing and if she woud get to spend some time with him before sunset.

###########

"Arthur." Merlin marched into the prince's chambers. "ARTHUR! Rise and shine."

"Go away." The prince pulled the bedclothes over his head as Merlin laughed. He walked across to the window and drew back the heavy curtains.

"Get up."

"It's still dark."

"Arthur." Merlin turned to face his friend. "It's been dark for over fifteen hours. It is the summer."

Arthur rubbed his eyes and sat up. He knew Merlin was trying to tell him something but he had no idea what. His brain was still befuddled by sleep as he tried to work out what Merlin was going on about.

"It's June. Nearly Midsummer."

"Yes, and it is dark."

"Why? What?"

"If I knew that I would tell you. Sir Leon and Gwaine have gone to fetch Gwen and Gauis. No one is going out. It's too dark." He walked towards his friend, desperately trying to get his friend to understand how serious the situation was.

"There is no light?" Arthur grabbed his shirt and began to dress. "No light at all?"

"No." Merlin began to panic, gathering the rest of Arthur's things. "No Moon, no stars and no lanterns. There literally is no light."

"Does my father know?"

"Yes. He insists it is due to magick. That's why Sir Leon has gone to get Gaius." Arthur nodded.

"And what do you think? Is this magick? Is it just Camelot affected?"

"Dunno. Maybe and no idea in that order."

"Thats great. Thanks for that insight." Merlin smiled broadly before heading out into the rest of the castle, keen to be there when Gaius arrived.

#############

"I told you." Moira yawned as she held Gwen's hand. "I told you someone had stolen the sun."

"Sweetheart." Gwen smiled. "I don't think anyone has the ability to steal the sun."

"Well, someone has hidden it! It's darker than the night. Gwen it is."

"She's right." Elyan looked at his sister. "It is darker than the night. No one is outside. It is as if a cloak has been thrown over the Kingdom. It's creepy."

"Have you spoken to Arthur?" Gwen bit her bottom lip as her brother shook his head.

"No. Merlin went to get him. The King wants everyone in the Banquet Room in the next few minutes. You included."

"Me too? Thats because I am going to be a knight when I am big." Moira nodded as Gwen and Elyan exchanged glances.

"Yes we know. Now come on!" Elyan ushered them out of the door as Gwen looked around. She had to admit the young girl she had adopted was right. And that scared her more than anything.

######################

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther paced the room as Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"I do not know Sire."

"What evil has been vexed upon us this time?"

"Have you upset anyone recently?"

"What?"

"Father." Arthur stormed into the room.

"Arthur." Uther seemed relieved the younger man was there. Merlin smiled slightly as he saw Gaius and Gwaine in the corner. Leon and Percy looked as anxious as Gaius and Uther.

"Father, what is it?"

"Didn't Morgana say something about the darkness coming?" Percy started.

"Oh my word." gwen gasped as she walked in the room. Elyan shrugged his shoulders as Moira bit her bottom lip.

"What?" the King rounded on her.

"She did." Moira announced. The little girl was not remotely scared of the King or his tempers. Gwen met Arthur's eyes and nodded.

"The last time she tried to take Camelot she told me. She said not to worry. She wouldn't let Cenred kill me. She would wait."

"For what?" Arthur stared at his fiance.

"Until the darkness came."

#####################

A/N Short chapter. More soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

In the Shadows?

Uther marched out of the Throne Room as Merlin and the others just stared at each other. It was obvious that no one seemed to know what was going on. Moira bit her bottom lip as Sir Leon knelt at her side.

"Hey, don't be afraid. We'll find out what is going on." Moira noded, still clutching Gwen's hand tightly she bit her lower lip.

"I know."

"Then what are you so afraid of?"

"Moira?" Gwen asked, aware that the little girl was quieter than usual.

"I'm not scared."

"It's ok to be scared sometimes. You know something?" Leon glanced up at Gwen. "I bet Arthur is absolutely bricking it now. I know I am."

"I am so not." Arthur turned to face his friends as Merlin tried not to burst out laughing. Gaius shook his head as he turned to follow the King out into the main castle.

"I am." Leon laughed.

"Well, a bit." Arthur conceeded as Moira and Gwen smiled at him. He caught Gwen's eye for a moment before forcing himself to look away.

"I'm not scared of the darkness." Moira stated once she was alone in the room with Gwen and Arthur.

"I didn't think you were." Arthur smiled. "WHat is bothering you?"

"Gwen."

"What have I done?" Gwen stared at her young charge.

"You're going to go. Like Mum did. Only she was not nice. You are really nice and I like you being my mum better but you are going to go. Like Morgana said. You are going to the darkness."

Arthur covered Gwen's hand with his as tears filled his fiance's eyes.

"No. Sweetheart I am not leaving you."

"I know you don't want to but you will." Moira sighed. "Everyone goes to the dark."

####################

Merlin jogged along the castle corridors unhappy at the way Gaius seemed to have an idea what was going on but had yet to say anything to him. The darkness that had engulfed Camelot had begun to annoy him more than anything else. Gwen's revelation in the Throne Room had been the most worrying. She had barely spoken about her time in Cenred's prison and he knew that bothered Arthur more than anyone else.

"Gaius!" He jogged towards the older man.

"Merlin."

"What is it? You know what it is?" Gaius sighed heavily as he appraised his young apprentice.

"I have an idea." Gaius conceeded. It was ckear the older man was as afraid of the darkness as the rest of the Kingdom.

"Which is?"

"Morgana is behind this. I know she is but priving that may be more difficut." He sighed heaily. "She had nightmares as a girl. She told me once that she dreamed the Tocla came to Camelot."

"The what?"

"Demons of darkness,"

"You think this is her nightmare coming true?"

"If she or Morguse has found a way to harness the power of the daek then yes, yes I think she is behind it."

###############

Arthur watched as Moira closed her eyes, finally able to relax. The little girl was exhausted from all the stress. Gwen smoothed the little girl's hair as she rested her head onthe table.

"I am not leaving."

"I know." Arthur smiled. "I know."

"No one is going to take me away from her. Or you." Gwen met his eye. Arthur smiled slightly. He nodded once before taking her hand in his own.

"I wont let anyone take you. If we never have sunlight in Camelot again I am never lettijng anyone take you away."

Gwen touched his face as he looked into her eyes. "I know."

"Good."

"It's just. " Gwen shook her head, her eyes already filled with tears.

"Gwen?"

"She's lost so many people. Her father, Anwen."

"Got you." Moira rubbd her eyes as she looked at Gwen.

"Yes. You've got Gwen." Arthur smiled. "And me."

Moira smiled slightly before flinging herself into Arthur's arms. The seven year old girl clearly scared she was at risk of being abandoned again. Arthur hugged her back before looking at Gwen.

"I have an idea."

"What?" Moira piped up, clearly interested in what the prince had to say. Gwen tilted her head on one side. She knew Arthur well enough to see a hair brained scheme was on the way.

"Marry me."

"We are engaged." Gwen smiled. "Remember?"

"I remember." He held her gaze. "But we haven't told anyone apart from Merlin and Moira."

"Yeah you said the King would go crazy!" Moira laughed. "Again!"

"Leave my father to me. It's time the rest of the world knew I plan to marry the woman I love and raised Moira as if she was mine. If that's ok with you Titch"

"It's ok." Moira nodded seriously. "I want you two to be married."

"Ok." Gwen smiled. "What are you up to?"

"Marry me." Arthur almost whispered. "Please."

"When?"

"As soon as possible."

"What brought this on?"

"I'm afraid of the darkness." I think the held her gaze. Gwen shook her head slowly. "Without you I can't fight the darkness."

"I told you." Gwen stared at him. "Both of you I am not leaving Camelot or either of you."

"Yeah but I'd like the rest of the world to know that. And I need you by my side." He watched as she smiled and nodded.

"Ok, but youu can tell your father."

Arthur reached across and kissed her lightly on the lips unaware that the shadows around them had changed. Moira had been right. The darkness was coming.

#########

A/N More soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Phantoms and Nightmares?**

"This is ridiculous!" Uther stormed into his chambers, not caring who heard him. "Sunshine stolen! How ridiculous. This is the stuff of ghost stories and myth!"

"Sire."

He turned to see Gaius stood in the doorway of the room. For the first time he realised how tired and old his friend looked. The court physician clearly had something to say but had no idea how to say it. Uther sighed heavily, knowing his oldest friend would wait until he was sure before saying anything.

"What is it Gaius? Do you have any idea what is going on? Because I know I am at a loss for an explanation. This may as well be one of little Moira's fanciful stories if I didn't know that there was absolutely no daylight in any corner of my Kingdom."

"I cannot say with any certanty." Gaius held his gaze. Uther raised an eyebrow, knowing he would have to wait to hear what his friend wanted to say.

"What can you say?"

"That I am certain it is only Camelot that is affeted in such a way. I have contacts, friends from the old days."

"From the Old Religion."

"Some." Gaius nodded. "And before you say anything else not all of them were involved in the Old Religion. Now, they tell me the sun still shines in the Kingdoms of Cenred, Jobe and for the Celts."

"Which tells us what?"

"That I fear Gwen and the little one are right."Gaius sighed heavily. "I don't know how and I certainly don't know why but I think Morgana has harnessed the power of the Tocla."

"No." Uther shook his head. "She is not that powerful, surely?"

"Sire." Gaius stared at him as he spoke. "I belive she is. Or at least someone around her is."

#######################

"See?" Morguse laughed as she stepped throught the forest. The darkness making it seem as though it were still midnight. "Did I not tell you?"

"You did." Morgana sighed. "Is it nice to be always right?"

"Yes." Morguse laughed. "Yes, sister it is."

Morgana rolled her eyes as she watched the petite blonde woman successfully dodge the tree root in front of her.

"We shall be missed in Camelot." Morguse explained. "No one will venture out if they cannot see their hand in front of their faces. We shall be able to get into the Castle unaided. Remove both Uther and Arthur so that you, my darling sister shall be able to take your rightful place on the Throne."

"You have it all worked out."

"Yes, Sister."

"Removing Arthur and Uther. You mean to kill them?" Morganna narrowed her eyes slightly, uneasy at the cruel reality she was discussing. Morguse turnedand stared at her, clearly bemused by what she was hearing.

"You know how you have to gain the throne. You, Morgana Pendragon are the second in line to the throne. Only Arthur preceeds you."

"I know." Morgana snapped, the reality of the situation something she wasn't ready to face.

#########################

"Gwen." Percy marched along the stone corridor towads her. She turned and smiled, aware the young Knight was as scared as the rest of them.

"Hello."

"Arthur has ordered me, Leon , Gwaine and Elyan to get the horses ready. Where is Moira?"

"With Merlin." Gwen walked alongside him. "Are you alright?"

"Honestly? No. But we have to find the source of this darkness. Gaius has been speaking of childhood nightmares. That something called the Tocla can make our worst fears manifest."

"That is ridiculous. Isn't it?"

"I dunno." Percy sighed. "I really dunno but I hope you're right. I hope that I am just making things out to be worse than they are. But things were going wrong, people having bad luck long before the darkness came."

"Percy." Gwen smiled slightly. "Are you scared of the dark?"

"As a boy. Yes, I was."

"You never told us. When we were kids." Gwen smiled slightly. "I was too. Not now."

"No not now." Percy smiled. "Now I am scared about what the darkness hides."

####################

A/N More soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own Merlin. Thanks for all the reviews. Not Beta'd as per usual!

Ghosts and Magicks?

Gwen closed her eyes as she rested her head against the cold stone wall of the castle. She felt sick at the thought of Arthur and her friends going after whatever it was that had brought the darkness to Camelot. She was even more worried now she knew that the Knights were just as uncertain as she was. Percy confessing how worried he was had only unnerved her further.

"Gwen!" Moira ran up to her, clearly no longer worried.

"What is it?" She opened her eyes and forced a smile on her face.

"Merlin said that he is getting the horses ready. He asked me to look after Gaius. And you. And Uther."

"Oh." Gwen smiled. She knew it was the tried and tested mission given to the little girl to stop her sneaking off and trying to copy the Knights. Moira nodded.

"Yes. Gwaine said I was the best person for the job."

"I am sure he is right." Gwen smiled down at her young charge.

"And he said that you should know Arthur is in the courtyard on his own. He is being very sullen this time. Actually Gwaine called him a moody so and so!"

"Did he now? Moira, would you go and check that Gaius is ok? He's in the Throne Room. I'll watch you go."

"Of course. It's my job!" Moira smiled as she ran towards the room where Gaius had entered moments earlier. Once she was happy that Gaius had been found by the seven year old girl she turned and made her way towards the courtyard.

#####################

"Sister." Morgana paused and rested against the tree nearest to her. The darkness was making her journey through the forest harder than she had ever remembered it. For a moment she lost sight of the blonde witch. "Morguse?"

"I'm here." The blonde laughed. "Don't tell me you are tired! We've barely begun."

"Just catching my breath."

"Lucky you! That is a luxury I no longer have." Morguse smiled slyly. "Or do you not remember what happened to me at the hands of those you once called family?"

"I."

"I am dead Morgana. You brought me here with the same spell you sent Lancelot back to Camelot." Morguse smiled slyly. "I wont be your guide forever but I am here now. Anyone would think you did not trust me."

Morgana stared at her sister for a moment, for the first time questioning her own sanity. Nightmares from her childhood began to come back to her as she wondered had she always known what she was to become or was there really any choice in her destiny.

"Arthur was always going to get the throne before me. He's the older and he's male."

"And why should that be right?" Morguse's voice dropped as she walked towards her. "Why is it right? Why should he? You should be Queen. And that was why you envoked the curse. So that I would help you. And I will."

"I know." Morgana smiled slightly.

"It's just more difficult now." Morguse smiled slyly. "When it is your hands that are going to get dirty."

######################

The darkness was almost oppressive as Gwen stepped out into the courtyard. She could hear the quiet footfalls of the horses as Merlin, Elyan and Gwaine prepared to leave. She glanced over to where they were talking quietly and preparing the horses. It seemed that none of the men realised she was there. Shaking her head sadly she stepped across to where Arthur was sat on the steps of the Castle.

"Hi."

"Gwen, you should be inside."

"Have you ever known me to do what you think I should?" She smiled as she sat next to him. Arthur shook his head and looked away.

"This is serious. It isn't just us now. If something happened to you what would happen to Moira? She needs you." He snapped as Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. You know that and so do I. Moira is worried because her father left her and then Anwen abandons her. She's scared of what she heard Morgana say." Her hand rested on his knee while she spoke.

"You know Moira is scarily accurate at times. If I didn't know better." Arthur shook his head again.

"Moira is a little girl that has seen too much. I am not leaving you. Arthur, when will you get that into your thick head?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your future king?" Arthur teased. Gwen bit her bottom lip.

"When you are being an idiot. Yes."

"Gwen."

"I love you." Gwen whispered as one hand touched his face, her fingers brushed across the stubble already forming there. Arthur's eyes fell closed.

"I know." He kissed the palm of her hand. "I love you too. You and Moira mean the world to me."

Gwen blushed as he kissed her gently.

"Arthur?"

"Gwen?" He kissed her gently.

"Come home. I know I can't stop you going but this is more than just a spell or something from the Old Religion being twisted. I know I can't stop you going but please come home."

"I will." He kissed her while pulling her closer to him. "I'll always come back."

The couple broke apart as Gwaine shouted his name. Arthur rolled his eyes as Gwen smiled. The other knights laughed and cheered as Arthur jogged towards them. Gwen ambled along after him, blushing slightly until she saw Merlin looking out over the courtyard.

"Merlin?"

"Hi." He smiled. "You ok?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Can you do something for me?"

"Yeah." Merlin turned his attention to her, aware for the first time how worried she was.

"Keep an eye on him." She nodded to Arthur who was deep in conversation with Sir Leon and Percy. "Don't let him do anything really stupid."

"Him? Arthur? Do something really stupid?" He raised an eyebrow. Gwen suppressed a smirk.

"This is Arthur."

"Yeah I know. Look, I'll keep an eye on him." Gwen smiled broadly before looking to where Arthur was sat on his prize horse. The rest of the guys seemed to be waiting for Merlin. Waving them off she walked back into the Castle hoping against hope she had been right.

#####################

A/N Please review. More soon. x


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer Merlin does not belong to me. :(**

**A Woman's Work?**

Gwen marched through the cold stone corridors of the castle, worried sick about Arthur and the others. She knew Merlin was probably more aware of the dangers they faced than the rest of them. She couldn't shake the feeling her knew more about Morgana and her powers than he had told any of them. She barralled into Gaius as she took the corner that would lead her to the stone staircase.

"Oh!" Gaius grabbed her by the shoulders as he tried to stop the pair of them falling down the stairs.

"Sorry." Gwen offered him a shy smile.

"What on Earth is it?" He frowned at her as she took a deep breath. "Is Moira ok? What on Earth has got into you?"

"She's fine. I left her with Uther in the Throne Room." Gwen took another deep breath. "The Tocla. It's the Tocla."

"Gwen." Gaius smiled kindly. "The stuff of children's stories."

"I know but I am certain they are the cause of this."

"Are you?" Gaius sighed heavily. "Well, how would they be invoked?"

"Oh come on Gaius." Gwen huffed. "You know as well as I do the majority of these tales come from some semblence of fact. It is possible. You have to admit it." He nodded slowly as he tried to think of an appropriate reply.

"Someone would have to be a very powerful witch or warlock to invoke this. Can you think of anyone that powerful?" He instantly regretted the words.

"Oh yes." Gwen narrowed her eyes. "Yes I can."

###############

"Arthur." Merlin walked next to his friend as they led the horses along the forest path. The darkness was begining to worry him even more. The density of the trees gave it an even more sinister feel. Arthur paused as he followed Percy's gaze.

"Oh my."

"Oh yes." Gwaine looked up through the trees where the first ray of sunshine they had seen in over fortyeight hours had broken through the foliage.

"Daylight." Arthur stated unnecessarily. "Daylight."

"Yeah." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Which means?" Leon narrowed his eyes as he realised how far they had got from the boundaries of the Kingdom.

"That it really is just Camelot that has been affected." Merlin answered. "Question is, who would want to do this and why now?"

"Now?" Elyan yawned as he joined is friends. "Probably has something to do with it now being common knowledge that Arthur is in charge and Uther is a figurehead."

"He is not just a figure head." Arthur snapped.

"And that the relationship between Gwen and Arthur has changed." Leon added.

"Could be." Merlin replied as he thought about the darkness. "I still say the 'who' is Morgana."

"She is not that powerful." Arthur tried to ignore the comments about him and Gwen. The thought that the darkness could be anything to do with her made him feel physically sick. He closed his eyes for a moment. "So, the darkness only affects Camelot."

"Seems so. "Leon sighed.

"Morgana is powerful enough to do it. You know her and Morguse brought back Lancelot to destroy you and Gwen?"

"Almost worked." Elyan scowled.

"That was more down to my stupidity." Arthur narrowed his eyes at the memory. He still couldn't believe he had reacted so badly. "If I could go back."

"If wishes were horses." Merlin sighed as he took a few steps forward, aware that Gwaine was just behind him. The others were deep in conversation as they tried to work out where they were going and what they were going to do next.

########################

"The Tocla are the stuff of nightmares." Gwen sat at Gaius' oak table as he worked away around her.

"My mother told me stories of them."

"And mine." Gwen smiled as she remembered the blacksmith's wife. Her mother had died as a young woman, when Gwen was the same as Moira. "And she also taught me it was a curse brought upon kingdoms as punishment for not seeing the beauty of the daylight."

"The Tocla are not just children's tales." Gaius poured a green liquid into a goblet before adding a few herbs and shaking his head.

"Then what are they?" Gwen leant forward, glad that Moira was busy talking to Uther. Since the King had suffered a breakdown Moira had taken it upon herself to spend some of her time looking after him, which meant she would tell him all about her day and the lessons she learnt as time went on.

"They are summoned from the ether by great magicks. They sap the light out of a kingdom and drag the hope out of it's people. It has been known for it to focus on one person. I'd take Morgana's warning seriously. If she means to harm you, the fact that she has engineered for Arthur and your friends to be away means she now has means to do so."

"No Gaius." Gwen got to her feet, determined not to let the old man see how angry she was. "She doesn't."

##################

A/N Will the Tocla take Gwen? What will the boys do and where is Morgana hiding? Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine. Sorry for delay in updating. I had a bit of writer's block but seeing the trailer for the new series of Merlin gave me a few ideas.**

**Light at the end?**

"She is not going to take me away from Arthur, Moira or Camelot." Gwen held Gaius' gaze as she spoke. He nodded slowly as he listened to the younger woman. He knew how determined she was but he also knew there was a very good chance that she wouldn't be able to keep her word.

#########

Merlin walked next to Arthur as the rest of the knights trudged along in silence. None of them felt like talking and the fatigue and fear were beginning to take their toll. He glanced at Arthur, wondering if it was a good time to mention what was on his mind. He shook his head as he realised there probably wasn't going to be a good time to say what he knew the others were thinking.

"Arthur."

"What?" Arthur sighed as he tried to fight the exhaustion that hit him.

"You know this Tocla." He started as he watched Arthur raise an eyebrow.

"What about it?"

"Someone had to have invoked it. Someone had to have caused it to come back. Look, Cenred, the Celts and the Kingdom of Job all have daylight. You know as well as I do there are a few people that would want to do this to Camelot."

"My father has made some enemies." Arthur nodded.

"And?" Percy joined the conversation.

"And we only know of one witch that has enough magick to do this. I know she had Morguse to help her bring Lancelot back."

"But you think she has more powers? That she is stronger than she was?"

"Yes." Merlin answered honestly. "Yes, she is and we have had this conversation."

"I know." Arthur glared at him. "The thing is."

"Gwen." Elyan looked at the other ment. "My sister."

"What about her?" Arthur felt his blood run cold.

"Didn't Morgana tell her that the darkness was coming?"

"What are you saying?" Leon stopped and turned as Gwaine stopped and looked at the others. The faintest ray of sunshine broke through the trees. Arthur visibly blanched as he realised what Elyan was suggesting. Gwaine swore loudly before turning the horses around.

"We have to get back to Camelot." Merlin stated calmly. "She's gone after Gwen."

####################

Moira smiled slightly as she looked across at Uther. The King had spent the last hour listening to the little girl tell him stories of her lessons with the others. He now knew she had learned to read at Leon's side, had learnt to cook by watching Gwen and horse riding with Arthur. She got up and crossed the room to see the King snoring quietly.

"Sire?" She sighed. "You get to rest. That's good."

She turned and run from the room, keen to find Gwen and Gaius.

#########################

Gwen walked along the cold castle corridors as she thought about what Gaius had said. She was determined that her former friend would not be able to take her from the kingdom. There was no way she was going to leave Moira oor Arthur. There was merely a few weeks to her wedding and there was nothing or no one that was going to spoil it. Even Uther seemed to have succumb to the idea of his son being with a blacksmith's daughter. Thinking about Arthur and the 'discussion' he had with his father when their relationship became common knowledge Gwen smiled, there was very little Uther could have done about it. She knew what Arthur was like when he had an idea in his head. If he knew there was any possible opposition from his father he would have married her anyway. She shook her head as she thought of her fiancé and rounded a corner.

"What the?" She frowned as a flash of black cloth caught her eyes. She knew almost everyone was afraid to be out in the darkness, stories of the Tocla had been spreading like wild fire. "Hello?" She followed the direction of the mysterious shape hoping that she had been mistaken. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the figure in front of her pause. Gwen stepped back for a second before gritting her teeth and holding her stance.

"Hello." The familiar voice turned Gwen's blood to ice.

"Why are you here? You wont win. You know that, Morgana. You wont win."

"Oh." Morgana glared at her. "I beg to differ, old friend."

##################################

A/N what now? Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer Merlin is not mine.**

**The Female of the Species?**

"Morgana." Gwen was surprised by how calm her voice sounded. The dark-haired witch smiled at her but there was no warmth there. "I should have known."

"Now, now Gwen." Morgana narrowed her eyes. "Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"You and I have not been friends for a very long time." Gwen was suddenly furious. "How dare you try that with me. friends? Friends? You think we were ever friends? Maybe when we were girls but it was always you that had to remind every one of what your status was. The King's ward. Like a daughter to him. Well, if this is how you repay the man who took you in and brought you up as his own daughter then I'd hate to see what you can do to someone who wronged you as a child."

"Shut up!"

"Hit a nerve?" Gwen straightened up. "Things have changed Morgana. You are not the golden girl anymore."

"Oh? And you are? I suppose."

"No." Gwen shook her head. "But then I remember our childhoods as more than the fairy tale you seem to think it was. Yes, Arthur and the other knights played together as boys. Even Elyan and I but even then Arthur took everyone on face value, not for what their social status was."

"True." Morgana spat. "But then my brother. Huh, brother. Arthur never was that choosy. Must be why he likes you so much."

"What are you doing here? What on Camelot's name can you hope to achieve?"

"I think you know what I want." Morgana held Gwen's gaze. "I want Merlin dead. He killed my sister. I want Arthur dead and if I'm honest you and Uther too."

"Ah if wishes were horses."

"Look, Guinevere." Morgana raised a hand as Gwen stepped back. She could sense that someone was in the background. That someone was watching the exchange between her and the woman who had been third in line to the throne of Camelot. She just prayed she was wrong.

##################

Arthur tried not to think as he rode back towards Camelot. He knew the others were hot on his heels as his horse galloped through the forest. The closer they got to Camelot the darker the skies became. The darkness was almost suffocating but he would be damned if he let it get to him. He had to get to Gwen and Moira, that was all that mattered. He had no idea what he would face but he had to get there. He just couldn't shake the feeling that time was of the essence.

"Arthur." Percy rode alongside him as the horses sped through the undergrowth and avoided branches that cluttered the forest floor. "Arthur?"

"What?" He kept his eyes straight ahead.

"We need a plan."

"I have a plan." Arthur snapped. "We get back to Camelot as fast as the horses will take us."

"And then what?" Merlin spoke for the first time in over an hour. Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"We get to Camelot on horses that are exhausted and what? Run in there? Get ourselves killed? How will that save Camelot? Gwen and Moira? How would that save them?" Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, he had to admit that Merlin was right.

"So? What do we do?"

"Stop here and walk in. Save the horses' energy. Then we go to the Castle, talk to Gaius and your father. C'mon Arthur, think about it. The last thing we need is to go in there with no idea of what is going on."

"Ok." Arthur paused as his horse slowed down to a trot. "We can do this. Have a little faith, would you Merlin?"

Merlin smiled slightly before turning to see Gwaine and the others slow behind them. He had a feeling bringing daylight back to Camelot was going to be a lot more of a problem than they had first thought.

#################

"Moira." Gaius half ran after the little girl as she finally stopped sprinting along the castle corridors. She fell to her knees as she heard the familiar voice of the woman who had tried to take Gwen and Arthur from her on more than one occasion.

"Gaius! Ssh!" She put a finger to her lips as the old man crouched next to her.

"What is it, child?"

"She's here." Moira's voice took on a hard edge he had never heard from her before. "That woman is back."

"Ah." Gaius sighed. "Come away, now."

"No." Moira stared at him defiantly. "She's got Gwen. I promised I'd look after her." She ran from her hiding place across the stone floor to the huge mirror on the other side of the room. She heard Morgana chant in the old language as Gwen yelled "No!" Seconds later Moira shut her eyes tightly and turned the mirror hoping against hope that the glass would work. She had been certain that Gaius had taught her about reflections in her lessons. The mirror shattered into a million pieces as the witch screamed. Gaius covered his eyes, unsure of what he would see when he opened them.

"Moira!" Gwen yelled as she ran towards the little girl who was sat among shards of broken glass.

"Hi." She whispered as she looked around at the devastation.

"You clever, clever girl." Gwen hugged her to her as Moira started crying. Gaius got to his feet and walked towards the pair.

"Yes, Moira. Glad to see you were listening in your lessons. Gwen? Are you hurt?"

"No." Gwen kissed Moira's hair as the little girl shook. "I'm fine. Now, I'm fine." She blinked as Gaius looked around.

"Well, I don't believe it." He stated as he walked towards the open window. "Moira! You did it. I am unsure as to what you did, but you did it!"

"What?"

"The daylight is back." Gwen whispered in her ear. "Look. You stopped Morgana and the daylight is back."

Moira looked around in disbelief. There was no sign of the dark haired witch but the sunlight shone through the castle windows.

"Where did she go?"

"Morgana?" Gwen asked as Moira nodded. "I have no idea."

"No, neither do I." Gaius sighed. "But I feel it wont be the last we see of her."

###################

A/N More soon. Not much more left. Considering writing a Gwen/Arthur wedding fic after this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Daylight?**

Arthur held onto the horse's reigns as they walked along the forest towards Camelot. He was exhausted and worried sick, the only thing that mattered was getting back to the castle. He had to see Gwen and Moira, he had to know his father was alright.

"Arthur." Leon stared as Gwaine swore loudly. All the men ignored him as they stared at the clearing in the forest.

"Daylight." Merlin frowned, he was hardly able to believe his own eyes. He took a step forward knowing that he couldn't trust his own mind when it came to anything Morgana was involved with. He shook his head remembering the time she and Morguse had made them all believe Sir Lancelot was back from the dead.

"Yeah." Arthur sighed as he took another step forward. The horse pulled on the reigns and tried to fight against him. "Woah."

"Daylight." Leon repeated. The quiet Knight was often over looked but Arthur knew his friend was probably the most thoughtful and intelligent of them all. "But look."

"It's only over the castle." Merlin stated. "Something has broken the spell, or wants us to think the spell has been broken."

"And why would anyone do that?" Arthur turned to face his friends as Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"You can be unbelievably thick at times."

"What?" Arthur glared.

"I said you can be unbelievably thick at times. Sire."

########################

Moira pulled away from Gwen and wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve. Sniffing loudly she looked around. Everything looked the same, the way it always did but something was wrong; very wrong.

"Gwen?"

"Yes?" Gwen got to her feet, mindful of the smashed glass all over the floor.

"Where's Gaius? Where is everyone?"

"I." Gwen swallowed hard as she felt rather than heard a familiar presence behind her. "Stay with me."

"Ok." Moira held her hand as Gwen turned to face the broken mirror. Shards of glass remained where the spell had caused it to shatter. She felt sick as she saw the woman reflected at her.

"Morgana." Gwen's voice was dangerously low. "I told you before come after me if you must. Leave my family alone."

"Oh?" The broken image scared Moira but she was determined not to show it. "You did. You did. But this is not your family. I have not touched Elyan. Nor will I. But the child. The child is not yours. You are barren, everyone including Arthur knows that."

"What does barren mean?" Moira asked innocently as a single tear escaped Gwen's cheek. Gwen remained silent, not wanting to fuel the fire any further.

"And Arthur, Uther." Morgana smiled. "I think you'll find they are my family. Not yours. Mine."

######################

Gaius shook his head as he looked around. The room was unnaturally bright as he got to his feet. The sound of footsteps caused him to pause and turn to the doorway. He barely noticed the broken glass.

"Gaius." Merlin ran to him as the old man shook.

"I am so sorry. I couldn't stop her. She's too quick."

"Who?"

"Moira. She turned the mirror when Morgana tried to use magicks on Gwen." He shook his head, looking a good decade older than his years. Arthur sat down heavily as he realised what his old friend was saying.

"She did what?"

"Used Morgana's powers against her. Saved us but."

"But?" Arthur knew he was going to hate what he was about to hear.

"They vanished. Gwen and Moira just vanished."

###############################

A/N More soon?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaiemr not mine**

**In the Shadows?**

Merlin stared at Gaius as he tried to take in what he had just heard. Moira and Gwen had apparently vanished into thin air. The Castle was bathed in daylight but the rest of the Kingdom was still in darkness and they had no idea why.

"Morgana." Arthur said slowly as he stared at the shattered glass around them. "She has done this."

"Arthur." Gaius ran a hand over his face. He was exhausted. "We have no way of knowing it was all her doing. Moira was with me. Her loss is entirely my fault."

"No." Arthur rested a hand on his shoulder. "Wherever Moira is Gwen is with her. In that at least I can take comfort."

"Yeah." Merlin smiled slightly at his mentor. He knew Gaius would do everything he possibly could to get the pair back to Camelot. It didn't stop Merlin worrying about the old warlock. He knew he would take Moira's disappearance to heart as much as Arthur and Elyan.

"What happened?" Gwaine asked. He seemed to be the only one able to keep his head.

"Moira was supposed to be with me but she sneaked away and found Gwen. I heard the women talking. Strangely it seemed that Morgana was afraid of Gwen. She was certainly wary of the child." Gaius leant against the wall. "I heard Gwen tell her that she was not to come for her by using her family. Morgana said she didn't have one. Not really. Taunted her."

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, his fists curled at his side.

"Does my father know of this?"

"I don't know." Gaius looked aghast. "I haven't left here since the mirror cracked."

"This mirror." Arthur bent and picked up one broken shard of glass after another. "It was my mother's. My father told me it had been in her family since my great-grandmother had been given it by a suitor. It was a birthday present. The suitor became her husband and the house of Pendragon has had it since my mother married."

"It is a family heirloom." Leon nodded. "But what significance?"

"She used it to taunt my father. My mother treasured this. It was the only possession she brought with her when she married. It was the only actual material she cared for."

"Oh." Percy shook his head. Gwaine rolled his eyes.

"Your mother, Ygraine."

"Do not insult my mother." Arthur's voice was low.

"She lived in a time when the Old Religion was embraced." Gwaine continued. "You know this and I know this. Could this mirror have been treasured because of more than just sentimental value?"

"NO." Arthur snapped. "My mother was not a witch!"

"Of course she wasn't." Gaius shook his head. "I knew Ygraine personally. Watched her grow as a young woman. All she cared about was being a good wife to Uther and having a child. She wanted to be a good mother above all else. You know Gwen reminds me of her in some ways. They are both loyal beyond all reason and eager to see the good in people."

"Even when the good is very well hidden." Merlin smiled slightly. "I have to go."

"What!?" Merlin rounded on Arthur as he spoke.

"I know staying here will do no good. I have an idea. If it goes wrong then I'm dead and we have not lost anything. If it goes well then there is a very good chance I'll have information that will bring them back to us." He ran out of the door.

"What was that all about?" Percy asked as he watched the young warlock run down the stone steps.

"With Merlin I often find it is better not to ask." Arthur smiled slightly. "Now, where are they?"

"Camphor." Gaius whispered. "I should have known Camphor and Brimstone."

"Gaius?"

"I think both Moira and Gwen are still in Camelot. I think infact they are still in the same room as we are." He smiled at the confused looks all around him.

"The Old Religion had a dimension shift spell. If Morgana knows of this, and the presence of both brimstone and Camphor suggests this." He picked up a pinch of black powder as he spoke. "Then I think she has banished them. They are here. But unable to see or speak to us. The reflection of the glass at the time the spell is cast will have hurt Morgana. I'm guessing Moira turned the mirror to turn the spell back on Morgana."

"But it didn't work?" Elyan asked.

"Yes, yes it did work. Moira has been listening to her apothecary lessons. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction."

"Gaius?" Arthur folded his arms.

"What I mean to say is, Morgana had a taste of her own medicine. The reflection would have cause the spell to fly back at her. Now while in theory this would mean she was banished in reality some of the reflection hit the brass light fitting, where the big candles are housed and the whole room and it's occupants would be dragged in."

"So Morgana has been banished too?" Leon stared at Gaius who nodded sadly.

"In defeating Morgana they have sacrificed themselves."

"No." Arthur stared at the old man. "No. I'll find them. I don't know how but while there is blood in my body I am going to keep looking until I bring my family home."

#########################

Merlin walked into the cave as quietly as he possibly could. A loud sigh could be heard from deep inside the cavern.

"Young Warlock."

"Hello." Merlin addressed the dragon.

"You honor me with your presence. Why are you here?"

"My friends. Arthur."

"I told you." The Dragon blew a trail of smoke from his nose. "You are to keep Arthur alive. If he dies then Camelot itself will die."

"His fiancé and the child he is a guardian too have been taken."

"The serving girl and the child." The Dragon paused. "Are nearer than you think. Save them. Bring them home or Arthur may die with wounds no man can take."

"How?"

"Look where you would never thinks. Use your heart not your mind. Bring them home before Arthur dies of a broken heart and the witch brings the darkness forever." The Dragon snorted once more before resting his head on the ground. Merlin stared at him for a moment before turning on his heel and running back to the castle. He had to find Arthur, he just had to.

#########################

A/N Please reivew.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**A Child's Eyes**

Gwen closed her eyes and fought the urge to cry as Moira looked around. The stone walls of the castle looked so similar but she knew there was no way she was home. She sighed as she squeezed Gwen's hand.

"Gwen?"

"It's ok." Gwen turned to see the little girl looking around with wide eyes.

"No." Moira shook her head. "No, it is not ok."

"I." She sighed as she realised the little girl was right. Things were far from ok. "At least it's light."

"Yeah." Moira sighed. "But where is everyone? Where are we?"

Gwen stood up and straightened her dress. The torches on the wall glowed as Moira twirled her hair around her fingers. She knew there was no way the adults were going to be able to fi what was going on. This was bigger than anything she had ever seen.

"Be careful of the glass."

"Ok." Moira looked at the shards of glass that covered the floor. Images seemed to form in them as she knelt back down and stared at the pieces of glass. She frowned as she watched the broken images of Merlin running towards the castle as the darkness seemed to engulf him. "Merlin. Run!" She tried her best to be quiet but seeing Merlin running was enough to make her panic.

#################

Merlin ran through the courtyard towards the castle as the fear gripped him. He had no idea what had happened to Gwen and Moira but he knew the Dragon was right. He had to look for his friends and he had to look after Arthur. The prince was in love with Gwen but Merlin knew he would be determined to look for her whatever their relationship. Now he worried that Arthur's heart would break if they didn't find Gwen and the little girl they had all come to love.

###############

"Ygraine loved that mirror." Gaius sighed as he picked up a small piece of glass.

"I know." Uther looked at the broken glass on the floor. "Arthur and Morgana were never permitted to touch it. I always insisted it was kept as Ygraine left it. It was the only thing she cared for. All her other belongings had no real sentimental meaning to them." Gaius watched as Uther stared at the frame.

"Yes, Ygraine loved you and Arthur. Materal thigns had very little meanting to them."

Uther smiled as he remembered his wife. He knew she would be as worried as he was about Arthur and Morgana. He still hated the fact that Ygraine had never lived the see the baby she had carried or get to meet the little girl that had become part of their family so easily. He knew his wife would have broken her heart if she knew the pain her son was going through at the hands of the woman that had been raised as his sister.

"All she wanted was to be a mother." Uther sighed. "My Ygraine. She was heartbroken at the thought she may never be one. And then." He closed his eyes as he pictured the blonde woman telling him they were finally going to be parents.

"Sire." Gaius watched his old friend. "Arthur and the others have gone to the Throne Room. I suggest we follow them."

"Yes, yes of course." Uther got up. "You know? The child."

"Yes?" Gaius had no idea where the King was going.

"She is a tonic. Moira isn't my grandchild but." He paused. "Her and Gwen are good for Arthur. They've made him grow up. Made him a man." He fell into step next to Gaius as Merlin came barreling down the corridor towards them.

"Where's Arthur?"

"Merlin." Gaius raised a hand. "Please."

"Where is he? Where's Gwaine and the others?"

"Merlin. Slow down." Uther rested his hand on Merlin's shoulder as the younger man caught his breath. "What is wrong?"

"I need to speak to Arthur." Merlin caught his breath as the older men stared at him. "The daylight is spreading towards the outskirts of the city. Things are changing. Queen Ygraine's mirror, it was. I mean. The."

"What?" Uther frowned as Gaius rolled his eyes.

"I think I know where they are."

###############

Moria rubbed her eyes as fatigue began to overwhelm her. The seven year old was exhausted but she knew there was no way she was going to sleep in a place she never knew existed. Taking a deep breath she looked around. Gwen kept hold of her hand and walked towards the window.

"I don't understand." Gwen sighed. "I don't understand it at all."

"Gwen?"

"I will get us home sweetheart. I will."

"I know." Moira smiled up at her. "This place looks like Camelot."

"I know."

"Do you think it's the same?"

"No." Gwen sighed as a woman in black ran across the courtyard. "I don't think it is."

"Well." Moira stood up to her full height. "I don't care. We are going home and we are going to see Merlin and Arthur and Leon and Percy and Elyan and Gaius and.."

"I get the picture." Gwen smiled at her charge.

"I am going to be a Knight and have a red cloak with the Pendragon Crest on my chest. I am going to make you proud of me. I wont be like my mother. I will make you and Arthur proud of me." Moira stated firmly. Gwen nodded and smiled.

"Moira, you already make me proud. Everyday and Arthur too." She watched as the little girl smiled. She knew then that wherever Morgana was she was going home.

#######################

A/N more soon. How will they get back to Camelot and where is Morgana?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I do not own Merlin.**

**Not Ok.**

Arthur closed his eyes as he leaned against the stone wall of the castle. He had no idea what he was going to do. He felt sick. His head spun with nerves and snippets of conversations he had with his father, his friends and Gwen. He knew the rest of the knights assumed he would know what had been done and what they needed to do to get Moira and Gwen back. The fact he had no idea worried him more than ever.

###########

"Where are they?" Uther narrowed his eyes. "The chid and the serving girl."

"Moira and Gwen." Merlin knew it was a risk correcting the King but he was far too tired and worried to be concerned for his own safety.

"Tell me."

"I think they are in the castle."

"Nonsense." Uther snapped, releasing the hold he had on the young warlock. "I've had the whole castle searched from head to toe. There is nothing of them here. Gaius!" Uther marched off as Merlin almost fell into the wall. Both men watched the King storm towards the Throne Room.

"Merlin." Gaius raised an eyebrow. He knew the boy he considered a son. "Where did you run off to?"

"Ygraine's mirror was cursed. That was why Uther never let Morgana and Merlin touch it."

"What?"

"When Arthur was born the Old Religion was still the main religion of Camelot." Merlin explained. "Ygraine's family didn't want her to move here to marry Uther."

"Merlin." Gaius warned.

"Look, I can't tell you how I know but I know. When Morgana cast that spell she reawakened the curse. That was probably one of the reasons she was dragged into another dimension. I just don't know if it is the same dimension as Gwen and Moira."

Gaius shook his head sadly before ushering him towards the Throne Room. He had no idea how he was going to be able to tell Uther that the mirror was cursed or that Ygraine's family had wanted the mirror returned to them the day Ygraine had died. Sighing heavily he followed Merlin toward the ornate door at the end of the corridor.

##############;

Morgana opened her eyes slowly. She felt sick and knew she had hit her head against something. The shadows crossed her face as she resisted the urge to be sick.

"Arthur." She mumbled as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Her dress was covered in shards of broken glass as she brushed the glass away from her face and body. "You'll pay for this."

###################

Moira brushed her hair away from her face as she walked along next to Gwen. It seemed that they were in the castle. The familiar stone walls of the castle and the ornate torches were just the same as the corridors she played in happily. She glanced up at Gwen as they walked along. It seemed that seh was recognising the place too.

"Gwen."

"Yes."

"Are we going to go home?"

"Yes." Gwen hoped she sounded more certain than she felt. "Don't worry, we'll go home."

"Good." Moira smiled at her. "Because I don't like it here. I know it looks like the castle but it isn't our castle. It's not home."

"No." Gwen took her hand it isn't home. "Earlier, why did you mention Merlin?"

"I wish he was here. He would know what to do." Gwen frowned slightly. "He would!"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because he would, that's why. And I bet he is with Arthur and the others and he is helping to bring us home. Morgana was really naughty but she doesn't even know what she has done."

"Moira?"

"I told you the darkness was coming. And it did. And now it's too late." Moira shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, but it really is too late."

#####################

A/N what has Moira seen? Can Merlin and Arthur really work out what has happened and can Morgana get back home? Just a filler chapter. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer not mine**

**The Mirror Cracked**.

"The curse?" Gaius sighed as Merlin nodded. "How did you know?"

"I told you." Merlin sighed as the older man looked him in the eye. "I can't tell you."

"Can't or wont?" Arthur walked into the room as both his friends fell silent. "Where is my father? Does everyone disappear around here?"

"He retired to his chambers." Gaius explained. Arthur nodded before sitting at the table. Merlin glanced at Gaius who merely shook his head.

"How do we break the curse?"

"Curse?"

"Oh come on." Arthur looked at Gaius. "You know as well as I do that the darkness that engulfed Camelot is magical in origin. We both know my sister is behind this. She hates me and would be happy to dance on my grave. I cannot see anyone else who would willingly do any of this. She knows my weak spot."

"Gwen and Moira."

"Yes, Arthur. Gwen and Moira."

"So?" Merlin couldn't help the sense of dread that came to the pit of his stomach. He had known Arthur since they were boys and knew he would not rest until the mystery was solved and his loved ones returned home. He also knew Gwen was the one person who could get him to listen and see sense when all else had failed.

"How's Elyan?" Arthur suddenly changed topic.

"Missing his sister." Merlin snapped. "Come on, Arthur!"

"Oh and you are normally the one who is trying to make me slow down! I am not messing this up. Lives are at stake."

"They usually are."

"This is Gwen. And Moira." Arthur turned to see Merlin and Gaius staring past him. Uther was stood in the doorway glaring at his son.

"Forget them. Arthur, this may be the best thing that had ever happened to you."

"You like Moira!" Arthur yelled at his father. "You think she and Gwen are good for me. You said so yourself. It was the first thing you have said in years that I actually agree with."

"I may have been wrong. I wish the child no ill but Arthur, you've seen what can happen when a King takes a ward and you should be thinking about Camelot's future."

"Moira is not Morgana." Arthur stood and faced his father. "She is an innocent child. It is no more her fault who her birth parents are than it is mine. And I wish she was my daughter - nothing would make me prouder. Apart from being married to Guinevere." Arthur held his father's gaze as the older man sneered.

"I am thinking of Camelot, as you should be too."

"Were you thinking of Camelot when you married my mother?" Arthur retaliated. "You knew her family didn't want you to marry her. Yet you married anyway. It seems I am not the only Pendragon that will marry for love." He marched past his father with Merlin hot on his heels.

#################################

Gwen held Moira's hand as they walked back to where the broken glass lay all over the floor. She squeezed Moira's hand as the little girl frowned.

"I don't like this glass." Moira knelt down.

"Be careful." Gwen chastised her. "Don't get cut."

"I wont." Moira smiled up at her. "This glass is cursed."

"What do you know about curses? That hasn't happened since the Old Religion. That was before you were even born. Before I was."

"I know, and you are really old." Gwen rolled her eyes, knowing Moira had begun to pick up Arthur's sense of humour.

"What are we going to do?" Moira picked up the piece of glass and placed it next to the larger piece laying on the floor.

"We'll think of something." Gwen sat next to her, careful not to cut herself on any of the shards of glass.

"Ow!" Gwen caught her breath as she watched Moira lift her hand. Drops of blood run down her finger as her eyes filled with tears. Immediately Gwen reached for her as drops of blood caught the pieces of glass between them.

"Oh Sweetheart." Gwen frowned. "It's only a little cut. Shh."

"Look. Look!" Moira sniffed as the pieces of glass revealed fractured images of Arthur and Merlin running through the castle. Gwen kept hold of Moira's hand as she watched what was happening back home. A tear slid down her cheek as she watched Arthur close his eyes and rest his head against the wall.

"Arthur." She whispered. "Oh Arthur."

##############################

"My Grandparents cursed them." Arthur stated. "You knew?"

"Not until today. Ygraine died the day you were born." Merlin reminded him. Arthur closed his eyes.

"I know." Arthur sighed heavily. "Women die in childbirth. It's tragic but it happens."

"But?"

"I can't help but think it is something to do with the curse."

"Arthur." Merlin had no idea what he was going to say.

"I want to see that mirror, Merlin. Come on."

################################

A/N What will Arthur find out? What has Moira done? Not much left now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Into the Light?**

Moira stared at the shards of glass all around her. It was almost as if she was transfixed, unable to take her eyes off the broken images of Merlin and Arthur. She couldn't hear what was being said but it was clear both men were upset. Gwen gently inspected the cut on Moira's finger, trying not to look at her friend and fiancé as the glass seemed to morph once more.

#####################

"Gaius knows more than what he is telling us." Arthur stated as he rested his head against the wall. He wanted to punch something, anything but he knew it would do no good.

"He would tell us."

"My father married for love; yet he would have me marry for duty." Arthur opened his eyes. "Is that because of what happened to him after my mother died? I was only a baby, but for years I know no one would mention my mother. When Morgana came to live with us, he lied even then. She was my sister, not the King's Ward and he knew it."

"Arthur." Merlin had no idea why Arthur was dragging his sister into it. To him it seemed she had caused enough harm.

"No." Arthur looked at him. "That mirror is cursed. My father is behaving very strangely. I mean he was nice to you and he is never nice to you."

"That's true." Merlin smirked slightly.

"Gaius knows." Arthur sighed as he spoke. "Magick was a major part of the Old Religion. He has to know what happened when my mother came to live in Camelot. I have to see the mirror."

"It is smashed to pieces." Merlin reminded him.

"Come on." Arthur was not going to be talked out of it. Merlin closed his eyes before praying to any of the Gods or Goddesses that were listening that he could protect Arthur and get his friends home.

#####################

"I don't understand." Gwen kneeled by the larger shards of glass. "That's Camelot."

"Yes." Moira smiled. She had long since forgotten the wound on her finger. "That's them."

"How?"

"I dunno." Moira smiled. "Arthur looked sad." Her eyes fell on the prince as Gwen nodded. "I think he's missing you."

"I." Gwen didn't really know what to say. Part of her hoped he was missing her as much as she was missing him. "What does this mean? It has to be powerful magic."

"I had worked that out." Moira watched as Gwen raised an eyebrow. She knew she was being cheeky but she was fed up of Merlin and Gaius telling her that she had to hide her magic. She couldn't help it if she had been born with it; just the same as she couldn't help her black hair. Gwen watched her for a second. She had always known Moira was older than her years but she had never really seen how wise the child was until that moment.

######################

Arthur knelt by the shards of glass and frowned. He knew his mother would be heartbroken to see her mirror smashed and the frame destroyed. He shook his head sadly, knowing Merlin was watching him.

"Where are the others?"

"Gwaine and Elyan are looking for Morgana." Merlin reminded him. "Percy and Leon are with Uther and Gaius. Morgana is still unaccounted for. If it was her that invoked the Tocla."

"It was her." Arthur stated coldly. "It was her."

"Not alone. Her powers are not strong enough for this." Merlin stared at a piece of glass. "If Morguse was still alive."

"No. We know she isn't."

"Once we believed Lancelot was dead. That didn't stop Morgana and Morguse using him."

"No." Arthur turned to face him. "Morguse is dead. She may be the inspiration behind this but she is not the instigator. Morgana isn't powerful enough to do this on her own."

"That's true."

"Merlin."

"Yes."

"What do you think of the Old Religion? Sorcerers and magic?"

"Really?" Merlin stared at the glass as a flash of dark hair could be seen in the mirror. "You are asking me this now?"

"Yes."

"You wouldn't want to know what I think." Merlin pointed at the glass. "Look."

Arthur frowned before looking at the shards of glass all around him. "Gwen." Arthur began putting the pieces of the mirror together. "How?"

"I have no idea." Merlin answered honestly. "I honestly have no idea." He stared at the image of Gwen kneeling beside Moira as the little girl pushed the pieces of glass together. "Moira?" He stared as the little girl looked up. For a moment he thought she had heard him. It was impossible but it seemed that the mirror connected them in some way.

#######################

"Urgh!" Morgana got to her feet and screamed in frustration. She had no idea where she was but the noise from outside the castle was almost deafening. She managed to get to the window, expecting to see the grounds of Camelot as they had always been. The sun in the sky was almost blinding but the grounds of the castle wer different. She recoiled in horror as people mounted metal horses with wheels and jumped into carts with wheels that seemed to propel themselves without a horse at the front. "What? How can this be?" Morgana recoiled as the world around her shook.

#################

Moira smiled as she got all the pieces of glass to form a pattern on the floor. She had no idea what she was doing but it felt instinctive. Gwen watched the images form in the glass, her heart almost breaking as she saw Arthur looking lost. Moira had been right. He looked sad.

###################

"Merlin?"

"I dunno." Merlin sat on the floor and began arranging the pieces of glass in front of him. "Somehow, they can see us and we can see them."

"They can see us?" Arthur was suddenly filled with hope.

"I think so. Moira looked up when I said her name. Didn't you Moira." Merlin smiled as he saw the little girl turn at the mention of her name.

"That's." Arthur shook his head in disbelief. "I mean."

"Say something." Merlin started. "Say something to Gwen."

"What?"

"Look. I don't know if this is the first part of them coming home or the last chance we will get to see them."

"Don't say that." Arthur snapped. One hand on the shattered shards of glass in front of him. "They are coming home. And when they do."

"Don't tell me. Tell her." Merlin smiled as he looked up to see Gaius marching towards them with Gwaine and Leon at his side. Gaius nodded, hoping that Merlin had worked it all out. He had a feeling he had gone to see the Dragon but had no idea what the beast had told him.

"She can hear me?"

"It's worth a try." Gaius smiled kindly as Arthur nodded.

"Gwen? Guinevere? I."

##############################

A/N One more chapter to go. What has Gaius come to tell them? What is going on and can you work out when Morgana is? Please review. Next chapter I have to get them back together. Don't I?


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer not mine. This is it. Thank you all for the reviews and for reading. I hope you have enjoyed this story. Oh and someone worked out why the name Moira was chosen! Not that I know much about the Arthurian Legend but I did know that bit :D**

**Home.**

Arthur swallowed hard as he realised Gaius had arrived. He felt foolish talking to what was essentially a broken mirror but he knew Merlin was right. It could be the last time he had any chance of seeing or speaking to Gwen or Moira. Gaius glanced at Merlin who shook his head sadly.

"Gwen?" Arthur touched the glass. "Dunno if you can hear me. Merlin thinks you can."

Gwen blinked back a tear. She was almost certain she could hear Arthur. She had no idea why or what was happening but she was certain she had heard Arthur say her name. Moira smiled happily as she watched the images changing in the glass at her feet.

"Arthur?"

"Gwen!" Arthur touched the glass, recoiling for a second as the glass sliced into his finger. Merlin frowned slightly as Gaius tapped him on the shoulder and ushered him to the side of the room. Arthur seemed oblivious to the fact that two men were within ear shot.

"Gwen, I wish you were back here." He started. "We're trying to work out a way of getting you and Moira home. I. Well, what I was thinking. When you get back." He paused. "Because you will be home soon. I dunno how bit we will get you home."

##############################

"Gaius." Merlin raised an eyebrow as the older man walked him to the edge of the room. "What is it?"

"Ygraine's family were very powerful. That mirror was cursed but the curse was not on Ygraine. Her mother would not have anything to do with a curse on that girl. It was no secret that she disliked Uther." Gaius paused. "Her father hated him on sight but when they knew how much Ygraine loved him they allowed the marriage to go ahead."

"Well, that's good." Merlin glanced back at Arthur who now seemed oblivious to their presence. "Isn't it?"

"Yes, well. You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Gaius sighed.

"Arthur?" Merlin turned to his friend when he realised that Arthur was bleeding. The prince seemed to have not noticed the shard of glass sticking in his fingers. He carried on talking to Gwen.

"Merlin, only pure hate could break the mirror."

"Explains why Morgana was able to break it then. She hates everything, especially anything to do with Camelot and Arthur." Merlin nodded. "But what about breaking the curse? How do we break it?"

"Didn't the Dragon tell you?" Gaius raised his eyebrows.

"No."

"We don't break the curse. He does." Gaius nodded towards Arthur. "He already started with that little speach he gave Uther. There is no way this curse is going to last. He just has to tell her."

"What?"

"Oh Merlin." Gaius shook his head. "I do wonder about you at times. He has told his father he intends to marry for love. He just has to make sure Gwen knows that." Both men turned to see Arthur staring at the glass as the blood dripped onto the stone floor. He obviously had no idea he was being listened to as he he spoke quietly to the glass. The ground beneath them began to shake, Gaius sat down hard on the stone floor as the light exploded from the glass.

#######################

Morgana leant against the stone wall as the candles began to shake. The ground beneath her feet shook as she closed her eyes. Her eyes opened, glowing orange as the incantation she recited failed to act. Voices from along the corridor startled her. She knew wherever she was it certainly wasn't Camelot. The ground shook again but her magick failed. Screaming in anger she sank to the floor as the world around her evaporated.

#######################

Moira grabbed Gwen's hand tightly as the world around her shook. Gwen kept her eyes on the glass around them as it swirled and morphed.

"Gwen?"

"It's ok, Moira. It's ok."

"We're going home." Moria smiled. "It's ok, Gwen. I think we are going home."

######################

Arthur fell back against the stone wall as the walls of the castle shook uncontrollably. Gaius stared at the broken glass as it swirled and changed in front of them. Merlin's eyes flashed orange as he muttered an incantation to keep them safe.

"Gwen?" He mumbled as the glass shone golden yellow. Arthur collapsed as the room around them spun out of control. Merlin rushed forward, worried about his friend. Gaius shook his head as the world went black.

##########################

Arthur heard a distinctly feminine voice call his name. He kept his eye closed as he heard her call his name again.

"Is he dead?" Moira asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"No." Gaius smiled. "Just sleeping."

"Good." Moira smiled as she stepped back. Gwen was gently stroking Arthur's hair as she called his name. "I didn't want him to be dead. Not after all this."

"No, me neither." Merlin laughed as Moira hugged him tightly. "Come on, how about we go and find Elyan and the others? Leon and Percy are worried about you."

"Ok." Moira smiled. "But Modred is creepy. I don't want to see him."

"I know what you mean." Merlin laughed as they left the young couple alone. Gwen raised her eyes and smiled as Gaius ushered them out of the room.

"Arthur? Please." Gwen sighed.

"Love." He whispered once he knew she was the only other person in the room.

"Excuse me?"

"That's what broke the curse. Love. I love you. And Moira of course. But Gwen."

"I know." She kissed his lips gently. "I know."

"Marry me."

"I already said yes." Gwen smiled as he sat up. The daylight streamed through the windows as he reached for her.

"I know." He smiled. "But now. As soon as possible. I don't care what my father or anyone else says. My mother's family were right to doubt his intentions towards my mother. She was from the Old Religion but he did love her. I don't think he could argue with me marrying for love but he did. But I don't care. I love you and I want to marry you as soon as possible. That is, if you want to."

"I want to." Gwen smiled as she kissed him gently.

##############################

The forest was damp and dank as Morgana got to her feet. Images of loud music, strange voices and metal carriages with no horses haunted her. She shook her head and looked around unsure if she had been dreaming the images of people wearing strange livery or the noise that assaulted her when she had looked out of the windows. She got to her feet and glances back towards a sundrenched Camelot.

"I'll be back Arthur." She hissed. "Darkness is more than just the loss of light. I can wait, brother dearest. I can wait."

##########################

A/N And that's all folks. Please review.


End file.
